1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of handheld computers. In particular, the invention relates to input mechanisms for handheld computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Handheld computers use buttons as one means for receiving user-input. In particular, personal digital assistants (PDAs) use application buttons for making selections and launching programs, and scroll buttons to scroll displayed output.
Typically, handheld computers such as PDAs operate core functions for maintaining calendars, to-do lists, phone books, memos and electronic scrap books. The buttons provided with handheld computers are often optimized to carry out the core functions. Sometimes the buttons are labeled with icons to indicate a certain purpose. They may also be assigned to certain applications. For example, a memo button may be used to launch the memo application.
Due to its popularity and advancements in processing resources, handheld computers are increasingly used for more diverse applications. The additional processing resources and expansion slots have provided users with a medium to add applications requiring more interaction, such as for example, games. For PDAs, users must play games using the same button configuration for operating the core functions. While previous core functions may require users to press the buttons sporadically, games may require prolonged and intense use of the buttons.
In general, the buttons on the handheld computer are integrated into the housing. If the buttons break, the user is required to open the handheld computer, and often must send the handheld computer away for repair. Often, it is easier for the user to replace the handheld computer rather than repair the buttons.
Embodiments of the invention include a removable or attachable set of user-input mechanisms for a handheld computer. The handheld computer may be configured to provide input mechanisms that are decoupleable from its housing. These user-input mechanisms may include buttons positioned on a surface of the handheld computer. Embodiments of the invention enable the buttons to be replaced with other buttons.
Alternatively, a set of the user-input mechanisms may be mounted over existing buttons and controls of the handheld computer. For example, attachable button sets may be provided on cartridges or other forms of housings. The cartridges may couple to a portion of the handheld computer""s housing.
Among other advantages, the handheld computer and attachable button sets enable users to replace buttons on the handheld computer if they break. The user may also swap buttons on the handheld computer to operate an application on the handheld computer that requires intense button use, or is more suited for a different button configuration.
In addition, users may use analog controls with a handheld computer operated to receive digital user inputs. For example, a handheld computer may be coupled to a joy stick or joy pad having 8 possible directional movements.
With removable and attachable button sets, joy sticks and pads, users may be provided with the ability to optimize the controls on the handheld computer for different applications.